Transformacion
by sasuysaku
Summary: En una mision,Orochimaru, para provar uno de sus jutsus nuevos, transforma por erros a los chicos y chicas en sexos opuesto¿Sabran como solucionar este problema, o se quedaran asi para siempre? Entren y descubranlo


**Transformación**

El sol comenzaba a levantarse por detrás de las oscuras colinas. Los rayos del sol traspasaban las transparentes cortinas de una habitación, despertando a la peli-rosa que estaba sobre la cama, tendida. Cuando estos llegaron a alumbrar toda la habitación, haciendo que despertara de su lindo sueño, se levanto perezosamente, llevándose todas las sabanas por delante, enredándose con ellas. Cuando por fin ya estaba suficiente despierta, intento librase de las telas que se le enredaban. Era una lucha para intentar escapar de sus garras. Sakura Vs sabanas. Cuando por fin pudo liberar una pierna soltó un suspiro, luego intento liberar la otra, pero al ver que hasta los brazos se le enredaban, toda frustrada, se levanto de la cama, llevándose con ella las sabanas, la cama y la mesita de noche. Conclusión: paredes agrietadas, cama, dentro del baño; mesita, incrustada en la pared; sabanas, volando por toda la habitación; total, se tiene que renovar la habitación.

Haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, recogió las sabanas, saco la mesita de la pared (haciendo que pequeñitos pero grandes trozas de lo que quedara de la pared, cayeran al suelo en picado), saco la cama del baño y coloco todo en su sitio. Cogio un poster de tamaño gigante y lo pego delante del agujero, ocultándolo. No quería que se enterara su madre, o si no tendría que colocar poster gigantes por toda la casa.

—Cariño-se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta- que ha sido ese ruido?

—Nada mama-contesto rápidamente, intentando ordenar todo como estaba antes del accidente.

—Esta bien, ya esta el desayuno-y con eso se despidió

—Uff- suspiro aliviada, después de eso miro la hora y casi le da algo cundo vio que no faltaban ni quince minutos para que sean las siete.-Tsunade-sama me va a matar.

Corrio al armario y cogió su traje ninja, este consistía en uno short negro que no le llegaba ni a la rodilla; una camiseta de tirantes y encima una chaqueta de manga corta, luego se puso sus botas ninjas y fue a zancadas al lavabo. Se miro al espejo. Su look había cambiado, había dejado de ponerse la cinta ninja en el pelo, ahora la llevaba sujetada en su muslo derecho, junto con el kit medico, su manera de peinarse también había cambiado, ahora tenia flequillo, lo tenia para el lado y no había dejado crecer su pelo, asi le iba mejor en los entrenamientos. Cogio su bolsa de armas y se lo coloco detrás de la cadera.

Bajaba corriendo las escaleras, su casa consistía de dos pisos, y era bastante amplia. Esta vez maldijo por haber escogido la habitación del fondo. Ya en el piso de abajo, sin haber entrado a la cocina salió a la calle, topándose con el frio de madrugada.

x-x-x

Sasuke se levanto de muy mal humor esa mañana, primero, los rayos de sol no le dejaban dormir tranquilo; segundo, la estúpida de la Hokage quería verle para no se que cosa; y por ultimo… tenia sueño!!

Se levanto soltando maldiciones a todo aquel que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—``Maldito teme, maldita hokage, maldito sol, maldita ventana-

Despues de cansarse y ya no tener a nadie mas que maldecir, decidió que ya era hora de meterse a la ducha, no le importaba llegar tarde, a Sasuke Uchiha, nadie lo manda, y menos esa rubia tetona. Entonces volvieron sus maldiciones al recordar la hora que era.

—``Maldito teme, maldita hokage, maldita mision, maldita villa-

La ducha era con agua fría, después de haberse despejado del todo y de sacar esa cara de sueño, salió de la bañera, envolviendo su cadera en una toalla y utilizando otra para el pelo. Se dirigió al closet, antes miro la hora. Las ocho menos cuarto. Que esperen un rato

—Las ocho menos cuarto. Que esperen un rato

Cogio su vestimenta ninja y se cambio tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba los cantares de los pájaros que se posaban en su ventana, anunciando que ya era de dia.

Tomo el desayuno, que consistía en un tomate y una rebanada de pan y salió camino a la torre del hokage.

x-x-x

—No puede ser!!!-grita un desesperado rubio mientras abria y cerraba la nevera- no hay ramen!!!

Cerro por ultima vez la nevera y se sento con los brazos cruzados y los mofletes inchados.

—Juraría que ayer deje mi ultimo bol guardado.

::::Flash back::::

Un hiperactivo rubio se encontraba comiendo animadamente un plato de fideos. Cada bocado que daba, cara tonta que ponía. Disfrutaba con su sabor y eso se le notaba.

—Nunca me cansare del ramen- se llevo los fideos a la boca- Delicioso-o-o!!-exclamaba-creo que deberían poner fideos en todas las comidas, estarían mucho mas ricas.

En la tele estaban haciendo una película muy animada de acción, así que naruto se había enganchado, estaba tan concentrado, que no sabia donde metía los fideos, unos fueron a para a su nariz; otros, esparcidos en el suelo y los demás, bueno los demás es otra historia. Metio los palillos para coger mas, pero estaba vacio, estuvo como media hora intentando coger algo que no estaba. Cuando por fin hicieron intermedio se percato que no quedaba nada.

—Ehh!!?? Donde están los fideos??- pregunto, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado para encontrar a su supuesto ladron de fideos, entonces sintió que le picaba mucho la nariz, tenia un fideo colgando!! Lo toco un poco, y con cara de asco grito. -Puag, menudo moco-cogio una servilleta usada y se lo saco.-Un fideo??- Se lo puso en frente de la cara y empezó a hablar con el-Haber, fideíto, que hacías en mi nariz??, mira se entra por aquí- y se lo metió en la boca sin pensárselo dos veces.

Después, recogió los que estaban en el suelo y los tiro. El intermedio se estaba acabando, y la barriga de Naruto, comenzaba a pedir a gritos mas comida. Se rasco la tripa y se encamino a la nevera. Vacia. Mentira!!. Aun quedaba el ultimo bol de fideos y la leche caducada de siempre.

—Pero, estos fideos son para mañana, no puedo comérmelos- lloriqueaba el rubio, su tripa hizo un rugido mas fuerte.-Vale, vale, pero si después me vienen cagarrinas tu serás la culpable.

Se sento en la misma posición de antes, repitiendo la anterior situación con los fideos.

:::::::Fin flash back:::::

—Kyaaa!! Solo queda leche- temblándole la mano, estiro el brazo hasta tener el envase entre las manos- Ves lo que me hiciste hacer ayer, ahora estare en el baño durante una semana.

x-x-x

Una peliazul ya estaba despierta y bien desayunada, estaba esperando a su primo, para dirigirse juntos a la torre.

—Ya estoy- anuncio el oji plata, colocándose a su lado, poniendo se los zapatos ninja.

—Esta bien

x-x-x

—Pero que es esto??!!- escandalizaba Ino, delante de ella, había un plato de verduras, acompañados por pan integral, que estaba malísimo, y zumo de zanahoria.-Mama!

—Que pasa, INo??- pregunto su madre inocentemente, coloco el ultimo plato y espero a que el resto de la familia se sentara.

La mesa no era nada del otro mundo. Un almuerzo normal. Cereales, tostadas con huevos, un vaso de leche bien calentito. Eso era la parte de los padres. Ahora venia la de Ino. Verduras por todas partes. Preciara que estuviera en el mercado, porque podias encontrar de todo.

—Donde esta mi vaso de leche, y mis cereales??- pregunto, paseando la mirada por todo el manjar que tenia en frente. Claro, el de sus padres.

—Cariño, no decias que querías perder peso, pos puedes empezar con comer sano- sonrio su madre, dicho esto, se llevo un bocado de tostada a la boca, saboreando, haciendo enojar mas a la hija.

—Da igual, ya no quiero nada, me voy- cogió sus botas y antes de irse, le robo una tostada, marchándose antes de que su loca madre le persiguiera.

x-x-x

Kiba y Akamaru se encontraban haciendo su paseo matinal. Corrian y saltaban por los arboles de alrededor de Konoha.

—Vamos Akamaru!!-grita emocionado el pelimarron.

Akamaru, a cada salto que daba o cualquier pirueta, soltaba su péqueña meadita, marcando terreno, lo que no sabían, que un grupo de ambus, se encontraban haciendo guardia por la zona, llevándose unas cuantas gotas y un olor repugnante.

—Auuuu- aullaban a coro. Si mañana muy feliz, no??. Pero que pasa con la hora, alguien se acuerda de eso??

—Espera Akamaru-debajo de un gran árbol se detiene, subiendo se la manga derecha para ver la hora- O no!! Akamaru, hay que darnos prisa, llegaremos tarde!!

—Guaaauu-

x-x-x

Shikamaru Nara. Lugar: cama. Estado: dormido. Hora: Las 7:50. Conclusión… bostezo. El de coleta aun seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando el grito de una loca rubia lo despierta.

—Shikamaru, levanta tu trasera de tu cama y llevalo hasta aquí abajo.

Tras los gritos, se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y la dijo.

—Tengo sueño- acto seguido, un bostezo.

—Y yo también, muévete o llegaremos tarde, y ya sabes como se pone la Quinta.

—Si si, ya voy- se cambio a su ritmo, ni lento, ni rápido, normal. Desayuno tranquilamente, leyendo el peridico y todo, olvidándose de que Ino aun estaba esperándole afuera.

Tomo otro sorvo de café, seguido de otro, seguido de otro, y segido de un atraganto de azúcar. Tosio un par de veces hasta que recupero la respiración. Ino había entrado y le había metido prácticamente la taza dentro de la boca.

Si serás vago- y arrastras se lo llevo de su casa.

x-x-x

Tenten, junto a Temari, ya se encontraban en la sala de la Quinta, esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran. Hablaban animadamente, sobre armas, jutsus, hasta que irrumpió en la habitación un rubio escandaloso, una peli-rosa enyesada, un pelinegro malhumorado, unos primos serios, seguidos de una loca peli-rubia y un vago pelinegro.

Ya todos dentro miraron al escritorio, encontrándose con un pila de papeles.

—Ba-chan, ya hemos llegado- ni un grito ni reprimenda- ba-chan?? – se acerco Naruto a la mesa, encontrándose a la rubia tetona durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazon y con un pelin de baba cayéndose por la boca. – Ba-chan esta dormida!!!!


End file.
